Three Words
by idkgirl27
Summary: Tweek keeps secrets to protect himself. Most of the time the dangers he sees are all in his head but not this one. If Tweek can't be more honest to himself and the world he might just lose the only person who truly cares about him Craig Tweek Creek
1. Chapter 1

"Tweek, I love you."

Craig looked into the pale green eyes of his lover, Tweek Tweak, as he pulled away from a kiss.

The blonde blushed and twitched a bit before kissing his boyfriend back.

Tweek never said those three back, but Craig never hesitated to remind Tweek of how he felt.

The two stood alone in the hallways of South Park High and Craig had taken this moment of privacy to show his feelings.

The two had been dating since elementary school but Tweek insisted that their relationship a secret. He was scared to death of what people would do to him if they found out that he was gay.

Of course Tweek found something new to be scared to death of everyday but Craig respected his wish.

Even if Craig couldn't show the world how much he loved the blonde, at least they could be together in secret and that was enough to keep him happy.

Craig looked at his boyfriend's miss-buttoned shirt, "I would think by now that you could manage to button your shirt right."

Tweek looked down at himself and began pulling at his shirt, "I'm... I'm sorry... I just can't f-focus... too much pressure... agh!"

Craig shut up Tweek's scream with a quick kiss. He pulled away and smiled at the boy, "It's cool, man. Let me just help you."

Craig began to re-button the blonde's shirt. Tweek stood still and watched his boyfriend fix his shirt.

Sometimes he felt so useless. He couldn't see what someone like Craig Tucker, the coolest kid in school, could ever find appealing in him.

Craig looked up to see a small smile appear on Tweek's face. The raven-haired boy had fixed his shirt and had begun to run his fingers through the blonde's messy hair, "Tweek have you ever heard of a comb?"

Tweek bit down on his bottom lip a bit too hard and drew some blood, "Ugh…"

Craig kept one hand on the blonde hair and with the other wiped off the blood, "You need to be more careful."

Tweek twitched he could hear footsteps coming their way. He quickly pushed Craig away from him and turned to see Clyde and Cartman walking their way.

Clyde looked at the two of them before focusing his attention on Tweek. He had never liked the blonde that much, he always freaked out over the littlest things. Clyde never understood why Craig insisted that he hang out with them, "What's up, fag?"

Tweek looked at the floor and began twitching his head, "I'm not a f-fag!"

Cartman chuckled, "Sure you are, faggot."

Craig walked back to Tweek's side and narrowed his eyes at the brunettes, "Don't call Tweek that." Forgetting the rules of their secret relationship Craig then grabbed Tweek's hand, "Let's get out of here."

Tweek's face went red and he quickly pulled his hand away from Craig, "Don't… don't touch me!"

Clyde looked at Tweek up and down, **_Pathetic… _**He then elbowed Cartman, "I told you they were gay for each other."

Cartman brushed his hair off from his face, "Nah, Craig's too cool for that. He's just being nice. Tweek's the faggot in love with Craig. Aren't you, Tweek?"

Tweek's eyes scanned the room looking for a way out. Again with those three words. Tweek had yet to say them and he wasn't going to now, "N-no of course not! I'm not a fag!"

"I have to go."

Tweek turned to see Craig walk away. He quickly followed, ignoring Clyde's and Cartman's insults.


	2. Chapter 2

Craig was a fast walker and was already outside the school by the time Tweek caught up with him, "Wait, Craig!"

The raven-haired boy turned around, the pain evident on his face, "Why can't you just say it?!"

Tweek's breathing became faster and he could feel the sweat on his forehead, "Say what?"

Craig's hurt expression turned to anger, "Say that you love me, damnit! I tell you that all the time, why can't you just do the same?!"

Tweek began tapping his foot rapidly, "I do…" he leaned in and began to whisper the next part, "l-lo… ugh?! Why does it matter, they're just words?!"

Craig's face turned red with anger, "Then why can't you say them?!"

Tweek began pulling on his hair and twitched some more, "They'll hurt me if they found out that I was… gay!"

Craig looked into Tweek's eyes, but the blonde looked away down on the floor, "And you don't think I would've protected you?!"

Tweek looked up to Craig and could see tears forming. This was the first time he had ever seen him even come close to crying. Tweek tried to come up with an answer, "I… umm… ugh!"

Craig allowed his tears to trail down his face, unconcerned with how vulnerable he appeared, "Tweek, I've always loved you and I've always made sure that you know that! I've always protected you and have never lied about the way I feel! We've been together since we were kids but if you still can't tell me that you love me or even just trust me then…"

Tweek couldn't believe Craig, he of all people should know how hard this was, "Then what, Craig?!"

Craig wiped the tears from his face, "Then maybe I should just find someone who can."

These words dug into Tweek's heart, "What… what do you mean?"

Craig's face drained of emotions, "Bye, Tweek."

Craig turned and walked away. He didn't care that he would be missing school; he just had to get away from all of this.

Tweek couldn't bring himself to chase after him. Instead he turned back and went back inside of school.


	3. Chapter 3

Tweek stood in the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom; he still had time before the school bus came for him.

He stood in front of the mirror and felt more disconnected than ever to his reflection.

The boy he saw looked familiar but seemed so… lifeless. The dark circles underneath his green eyes, which were dull and empty, made him look like a zombie. His blonde hair seemed even more unkempt and dirty.

It had only been a week since Craig had broken up with him but it felt much longer.

Tweek opened up his medicine cabinet and rummaged through it. Finally he found what he had been looking for, a blade he had taken from a razor.

Though he hadn't done this in years, he knew it was just the relief he needed. The only reason he had ever stopped cutting was because Craig had caught him in the act. Craig had told him that he _"better not do this shit again." _All it took was Craig's words to get Tweek to stop.

Tweek had always listened to Craig and it had always been for the best, but now he was gone and it was all Tweek's fault.

The blonde lifted the blade to his wrist and sliced it slowly, he then watched as the blood rose from the cut. It would surely become a permanent scar but Tweek didn't mind. It was the most comforting thing he had felt since Craig had left.

He let the blood drip from his wrist before carefully washing the wound. He pulled down his sleeve, so that no one could see or know of it. Not that anyone cared what happened to Tweek, the only person who ever had was now gone.

Tweek heard the school bus stopping in front of his house. He quickly put the blade in his pocket, just in case he'd need some relief in school, and made his way downstairs.

He no longer bothered with the mumbled good byes to his parents, they never noticed him leaving.

He boarded the bus and looked for a place to sit. Instinctively his eyes looked to his usual seat, where Craig and he had once sat together. Craig was still there looking out the window, not paying Tweek any attention, but in his old spot now sat Butters. The smaller blonde was chatting away, unaware that Craig was ignoring him.

Tweek felt weak. Craig had always had a thing for blondes and, remembering what Craig had told him, would have no problem with saying 'I love you'. It also didn't help that Butters was cute, much cuter than Tweek thought he could ever be.

"Find a seat and sit down!" The bus driver looked at Tweek through the rear-view mirror, **_Jeez, what a freak…_**

Craig, hearing the bus driver, looked up to see Tweek. They made a few seconds of eye contact before Craig looked back outside the window.

Tweek sighed and scanned the bus for a seat and, to his dismay, found one in the back. The blonde sat down in an empty booth and set his backpack on his lap, clutching it tightly. Unlike Craig, who preferred the window seat, Tweek liked always sat further from the window. He was convinced that if he sat by the window something would happen, resulting in him being thrown out of it.

Even worse than the scenarios in his head was the real one Tweek found himself in. Clyde and Cartman sat behind him and for the whole bus ride Tweek endured insults, hair-pulling, and slaps to the back of his head in silence. He kept looking at Craig in hopes that he'd turn around and save the day but Tweek had to get used to the fact that Craig had moved on.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's up, Tweek? Sucked any cock lately?" Clyde walked towards the blonde with malice in his eyes.

Cartman followed closely, "Are the rumors true, Tweek? Did Craig finally break up with you?"

Tweek stepped back and looked for an escape route. He knew it was only a matter of time before he'd get his ass kicked and without Craig to protect him, Tweek had been doing his best to avoid Clyde and Cartman.

But now he was corned with nowhere or no one to run to, "L-leave me alone!"

Cartman and Clyde both laughed as Tweek lost track of his footing and fell back, landing hard on his butt, "Ugh… shit…"

Tweek looked up to see both brunettes raising their fists; he closed his eyes and waited for impact.


	5. Chapter 5

Tweek tensed up and prepared for an assault that never came.

The blonde opened his eyes to see what had saved him.

The first thing he noticed was the boy standing in front of him.

Craig stood between him and the brunettes, prepared to defend his ex-boyfriend.

Tweek looked past Craig to see Clyde and Cartman both groaning from getting hit.

Clyde rubbed his cheek, where Craig had punched him, "What the fuck, man?"

Cartman had both arms over his stomach and was doubling over from the pain of being punched in the gut, "Shit, dude."

Craig took a step towards the two, "Leave now before I really hurt you."

Clyde and Cartman scurried away in defeat.

Once they were gone Tweek, who was still in the floor, looked to the raven-haired boy, "Why'd you help me?"

Craig turned around and attempted to keep the serious look on his face, but when he saw Tweek his features softened. He still loved Tweek and wanted to be with him but if Tweek wasn't ready for a relationship than Craig couldn't stay, "I told you that I'd always protect you. Do you believe me now?"

Craig turned to walk away and this time Tweek decided to chase after him. The blonde stood up and stretched out his arm to grab him, "W-wait, Craig!"

In this moment Tweek had forgotten about his wrist and his sleeve rose up his arm. As the blonde grabbed onto Craig's arm, Craig turned around and noticed the cut. He snatched Tweek's wrist and refused to let go, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!"

Tweek flinched, in all the time the two had been together Craig never raised his voice at him. He began shaking and tried pulling his wrist away, "Let go, let go!"

Craig grasped Tweek's wrist tighter and let his dark eyes met his pale eyes, "Give me the blade. I know you, Tweek, and I know that you have it with you. Give it to me."

"N-no!" Tweek struggled to escape from Craig's grip but it was useless. Tweek's body was too frail and if Craig held on any tighter his wrist would probably break. With his free hand Tweek reached into his pockets and pulled out the blade. In defeat he handed it over to the raven-haired boy.

Craig released Tweek, who stumbled a bit before regaining balance, and snatched the razor. He held it to his throat and pressed down lo\lightly, drawing some blood, "Do you want me to die, Tweek?"

Tweek flinched and reached out to take the blade from Craig, "No, Craig! St-stop it!"

Craig stretched out his arm keeping the blonde at a distance, "Why should I care what happens to me? No one does. Why shouldn't I just end it all?"

Hot tears rolled down Tweek's cheeks. Tweek placed both hands over Craig's hand, which was on his chest, "Because I care, Craig! I don't want you to die; I need you here, with me!"

Craig lowered the blade from his neck, "And you don't think that I need you too?! Tweek, you are so fucking selfish! All you ever think about is yourself and how things affect you!"

Tweek's face turned red with anger, "You're no better! You t-told me that you love me but we've only been broken up for a week and you've already moved on!"

A look of confusion came over Craig's face, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Tweek began tugging on his hair in frustration, "I'm talking about Butters, damnit! As soon as you leave me you hook up with him! How can you say that you love me but move on as soon as you can?!"

Craig looked at the floor and sniffled. He looked up at Tweek with tears in his eyes, "Stupid ass, Tweek... I'm not with him. Butters was just asking me for advice and I gave it to him."

Tweek wiped away his own tears, "What kind of advice?"

Craig looked into Tweek's eyes, "Butters likes someone and wanted advice on how to tell the. I told him to just be hinest. Fuck Tweek, I haven't moved on and I never will. I love you, Tweek. I'm always going to love you but if you can't tell me how you feel then I just can't be with you, but Tweek… I'm… I'm waiting for you. When you're ready I'll be here."

Craig wiped the tears off his face and turned to leave.

Tweek looked at the floor and twitched. This time things were going to be different; he wasn't going to waste another day away from Craig.

Tweek looked up and walked in Craig's direction and went outside of the school.


	6. Chapter 6

School had just ended and the South Park High student body had gathered outside. Friends talked to one another about their plans. All unaware of Tweek, who had his own plans and was looking for a particular boy.

The blonde spotted Craig sitting by himself, far from the others, underneath a tree. Craig sat with his head down, his dark hair covering his face.

Tweek knew what he would have to do in order to get Craig back. He'd have to be honest to himself and with everyone else about who he really was, but most of all he had to honest with Craig. Tweek owed him that much.

Craig had always been there for him, through thick and thin. Craig had always loved Tweek, more than the blonde had ever loved himself.

Tweek walked over to an empty table, which was there just in case students wanted to eat outside.

The blonde looked at it and tried to gain the courage to proceed with the next part of his plan, **_N-no I can't do this! What if I…. die?! This could kill me! No, I…. I need to do this for him…._**

Tweek climbed up on the table. This got a few looks from the kids but no one paid much attention. It was just Tweek, the crazy kid. Who cared if he climbed on top of a table?

Tweek stood up and began waving his arms to get attention. Still no one saw him. He was invisible to everyone, even Craig hadn't noticed him. Tweek bit down on his lip, drawing some blood, but this time there was no one to help clean it up. A few tears rolled down his face, "C-can I…. s-say… ugh!"

A few kids nearby laughed at Tweek's frustration, but still no one paid attention. Tweek took a deep breath, **_Remember what Craig said. I need to calm down. Three… Two…_**

Tweek cleared his throat, "Everyone I have something that I need to say!"

This time people listened, even Craig looked up. No one had ever heard Tweek sound so assertive.

As the two boys made eye contact Tweek found new confidence, "I used to… I used to be with someone. This person cared about and loved me, despite all of my problems, but I couldn't do the same back because I was too scared to say what I felt, only because I was a coward I want this person back…"

The student body murmured, suddenly interested in who this someone could be. None of them expected what Tweek said next, "I… I love you, Craig Tucker."

All eyes were on Craig, eagerly waiting to see what the stoic teen would do next.

Craig stod up slowly and motioned for the blonde to come his way.

Tweek shook his head, "But I need to make sure that everyone knows that I love you!"

Craig smiled, "Just get over here, you're making a fool out of yourself!"

Tweek looked around the crowd. The girls whispered to one another excited to see some gay action. Instead of jeering, the boys clapped showing their support.

The blonde climbed off the table and made his way to the raven-haired boy.

Craig pulled Tweek in by the waist, "You really are crazy."

Tweek blushed, "I'm sorry for before, for not telling you. I love you, Craig Tucker. I really , really love you."

Craig leaned in for a kiss, "I know and I love you too, Tweek Tweak."

**-the end-**

**A/N: So there we go the ending to my Creek mini-series. Not much else for me to say besides go read my other stories and thanks for reading!**


End file.
